Stealing your brother's girl
by midnightstorm4ever
Summary: A new girl comes to town, who Stefan had feelings for. Damon is tried of Stefan always stealing his girl, so he finally decides to steal Stefan.
1. Chapter 1

It seemed like a normal day in the Salvatore house, ever since Elena turned into a vampire, she had been living with them. Stefan and Elena were out "hunting", if you could really call it that. They never would drink a drop of human blood, they just stuck to animals.

Damon was lying on the couch staring up at the celling, wondering if there was any way to get the girl he loved back. It had been one week since the day she had died, one week since she choose his brother, Stefan. He automatically felt sick, until he noticed something flash before his eyes. He knew it was another vampire but whom?

He got up ready to run after whoever it may be, but suddenly a beautiful woman with strawberry blonde hair down to her a few inches past her shoulders, Elena's height stopped in front of him. Her gray eyes stared into his, as she questioned "Damon Salvatore?"

"Yes, but who are you?" he questioned.

The girl walked to his glass full of blood on the end table by the couch picked it up and drank from it. She then sat down on the couch; Damon's eyes were following her the whole time. "Where's your brother at? As much as it pains me, I need his help."

"Hunting with Elena," Damon answered annoyed because his brother was with his girl.

"Stefan stole your girl again huh? So much for always loving me, he said I was even better than what's her name… Katie, no Katherine? To be honest through I'm happy he moved on, he was never my type… a little too clingy you know what I mean?" the woman answered.

_Wow a woman who doesn't like my brother finally… wait how the hell does she know so much about me. He loved her more than Katherine… interesting. Wonder if my brother still has feelings for her? Maybe for once I could steal his girl._ Damon thought, until he heard the door opening and noticed Elena and Stephan come in. The woman suddenly got up from the couch and kissed Damon.

"Ashley?" asked an enraged Stefan.

Elena looked at Stefan mad that he was obviously jealous of his brother kissing this girl named Ashley, but also she was jealous of this girl kissing her Damon.

Damon looked at Ashley with question as she broke the kiss, while quickly whispering in his ear, "Isn't this what you wanted? To piss your brother off and make your girl jealous?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Pack

**Chapter 2 the pack**

All Damon could do was nod at Ashley, as she turned to Stefan with a grin on her face. "Stefan, are you drinking animal blood again? Maybe I shouldn't have come to ask you for help I after all need someone strong," Ashley said.

"Well some vampires don't choose to be murders like you," stated Elena already not liking this girl.

_Who the hell does this girl think she is? She kissed my Damon… wait did I just say mine. Why did that bug me? Well it also bugged me that Stefan got jealous also; maybe I shouldn't have chosen a brother yet. I think I still have feelings for each of them._ Thought Elena before Ashley marched up to her, "For your information I never killed anyone or drank from a human for that matter. Plus you wouldn't understand the rest; after all you are playing two guys I highly doubt you even know what love is."

Ashley started to get ready to leave, angry and sadness written over her face. Damon was still wondering who this girl was, and what she meant. Elena was about to reply but Stefan said something first, "Ashley don't leave what do you need?"

"The pack is after me after I killed Adam, they didn't seem to understand like I thought they would. I know it would be dangerous, but could I stay here for a while?"

"Sure you can. In fact you can share my room," replied Damon, something interested him about this girl, and he could use her to his advantage to get Elena jealous.

"Wait what no she can't! I mean she's putting us in danger." yelled Elena, worried that this girl would only cause issues for her.

"I think she should stay but in the bedroom next to my room. I mean Ashley I'm the only one who knows the story and about the pack, so I feel it best if I stay involved," stated Stefan not caring what Elena thought. He would protect Ashley even if it killed him.

Ashley smirked; she decided to have a little fun with this. She grab Damon arm, "Show me our room."


	3. Chapter 3: Pretend

**Chapter 3:Pretend**

"Wait Ashley, please don't!" said a crushed Stefan.

Ashley turned around and asked, "Why do you care? If I remember right you have a girlfriend, pay a little more attention to her and less to me. Oh and girl… whatever your name is, why don't you pay a little less attention to Damon and a little more to your boyfriend. Maybe then you'll actually end up with a guy in the end and not lose both of them."

Both Stefan and Elena stood there speechless. As Damon smirked and walked Ashley to their room. She went immediately went and sat on the bed and said, "Get asking your questions I know you have some."

"How do you know my brother?" asked Damon as he stared at the girl.

"We met a long time ago when he was still trying to get over Katherine. I was human at the time and found him crying. We got to talking and became friends," replied Ashley.

"Okay, so most girls fall head over heels for my brother why didn't you?" asked Damon.

"Ask him. I can't stand your brother and he knows why. The only reason I'm here is because he's the only one who cares about me enough to protect me from werewolves. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't desperate. Why don't you ever steal his girl?"

"The girls always fall for him; I'm the one they use. I mean he's the sweet one, the good one, he's every girls prince charming," replied Damon as he went and sat by Ashley on the bed.

"No that's what he pretends to be, when in reality he cares about number one the most… sorry to insult your brother maybe he's changed."

"Wow you really want to get back at him for something don't you?" asked Damon.

Ashley nodded, when an idea formed in her mind, "And you want to be with Elena, if you don't mind pissing your brother off, why don't we pretend to date?"

"Because that would make Elena jealous and you can get even with my brother … okay deal," said Damon as they shook each other hand.

"As long as you know this is pretend. I been so in love with someone once that it consumed me, it was the right mixture of danger and adventure," said Ashley in a daydream state.

"I understand, and don't worry I don't plan to fall for you. I mean the whole idea to this is for me to get with Elena."

**PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think so far. Plus as the story goes on please let me know who you guys want with who, I want you guys to have a say in how this story goes.**


End file.
